The Girl Who Never Was
by The Lilacgirl
Summary: This is a compilation of short one-shots of The Doctor, and an AU/OC companion Lexi as the travel in the TARDIS getting into all sorts of trouble.


A/N: This is a short little one-shot I had sitting on my computer for awhile now. I do have an idea for some more shorts, and a possible full story with these two if there's interest.

* * *

The Doctor stood in front of her bedroom door shifting impatiently from one foot to the other, raising his hand to the door preparing to knock then turning away, stalking down the hall way before stopping and coming back to where he started. The Time Lord has never been known for his patients, and this was no exception. Clearing his through and straightening his bow tie he knocks loudly on the door, the sound echoing through the hallway making him cringe.

"Lexi, Lexi?" he calls out hoping from some sort of response. "Are you in there?" Of course he knew she was, she had been in her room for a better part of the day. "Lexi!"

"Come in." The soft muffled voice filtered through the heavy door, he sighs opening it slowly at first slipping into the room and closing the door quietly behind him. Out of all of his companions in the past Lexi was always a bit of a mystery to him. It was nothing that stood out, she in fact was very ordinary in such an extraordinary way. He let her pick her own room, how she wanted it normally he would have had the TARDIS make something simple, and she could make it her own. But Lexi was different, her ideas were larger than life and it reflected in the way her room was decorated. Rich dark wood adorn the walls, with the brightest reds and oranges in both art and coverings. It fit her perfectly.

She was there snuggling into the biggest most ridiculous chair he had ever seen, the sight causing a huge grin break across his face.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asks questioningly.

"Reading," she murmurs not taking her eyes off of the page.

He mock huffs walking over and sits on the arm of the oversized chair. "I can see that. What are you reading?"

"A book." She said, lifting it a few inches towards him to show him before returning it to her lap.

Rolling his eyes he grumbles. "Why are you always so evasive, you know it drives me mad."

A small smile tugs at the corner of her mouth, "I know," she snickers turning the page.

"You're doing it on purpose aren't you?" He scowls leaning forward in an attempt to pluck the book from her hands, but finding she was ready for him and quickly pulls away from him, turning her back to him tucking the book farther into her lap.

"Behave," she scolds "I'm almost finished."

The Doctor groans and leans into her back resting his chin on her shoulder in an attempt to see what she was reading. "You said that three hours ago. I'm bored."

Sighing she closes the book and tucks it tightly between her knees, "I thought you were fixing the TARDIS?"

"I was, three hours ago. Now I'm really, really bored. I want to do something," he pouts his bottom lip jutting out and gives her the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. He has learned over that last few months how to sway her whenever he wants something, and though he tries not to over use his new found power over her, at this moment really was going completely mad waiting for her and he didn't want to go off without her.

Lexi turns her head their faces almost touching he could feel her warm breath on his cheek, he loves their closeness she's always very affectionate towards him. Normally this could have been a problem, and at first it worried him but he quickly figured out this is part of who she is, and he didn't realize how much he needs the closeness just as much as she does.

She smiles brightly and kisses the end of his nose, and he matches her brilliant smile with one of his own "Okay then, what would you like to do?" she asks softly.

"Wonderful," he shouts jumping to his feet then pulling her up on hers, the book falling to the floor quickly forgotten. "I know just the place, you'll love it Lexi," he banters leading her out her door, and down the hall.

"Don't I always Doctor?" She laughs following along happily behind him.


End file.
